


EK Smut Collection

by WitheringFlorals



Category: Errant Kingdom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gratuitous Smut, Multi, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24463075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitheringFlorals/pseuds/WitheringFlorals
Summary: smut fics for Errant Kingdom
Relationships: Lucien Veritas/Main Character, Maja Olayinka/Main Character, Raiden/Main Character (Errant Kingdom)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	1. Pure Magic (Maja/Non-Binary Main Character)

The feeling of Maja against my lips is something I can get forever lost in.

Fingers entangled in her hair as she holds me close, her soft lips firm against mine. She has this surprising strength as I am wrapped around her, but her caress is gentle. She knows what she wants, and how to make it happen.

Kissing Maja is pure magic and bliss, where the world is our own, away from prying eyes.

She is arcing lightning, she is a raging wildfire, she is the closest thing I have to divinity. I lose myself in her, give away all control, knowing I am safe in her hands.

I look up at her from lying on the bed, her arms on either side of me, her long dark hair spilling down her chest. Her eyes are brilliant and pin me down as she leans in to kiss me again. Her golden necklace brushes against the base of my throat.

The feeling and scent of magic permeates the air as if she’s made of it, and I believe she is.

I run my lips along her collarbone, against her shoulders, her body warm and soft beneath my hands.

I trace her body, wanting to memorize every dip and curve until it is burned into my brain. I want to know her body, and she guides me along the way.

Her hands card through my hair, her lips trailing down my bare neck. I am weak to her touch, craving more of it until it consumes my every thought when we are together like this.

I press my lips against hers, and I feel alive.


	2. Our Little Remedy - Raiden/Non-Binary Ambassador

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Masturbation, Oral Sex
> 
> Late at night, the ambassador is interrupted by a familiar visitor.

The hour late, on the edge of being a thrall of sleep, my body is alight.

Eyes closed, the only thing I am focused on is myself, my body responding to every touch, every stroke. My mind and body work in perfect harmony.

I lie on top of the soft sheets of my bed, and the cool night breeze flows in from the window and fills my lungs. I shiver, goosebumps covering my naked body.

Wait—I didn’t leave the window open, did I?

I pause, and glance over at my curtains which are blowing in the breeze coming in.

The culprit is just settling on the window, crossing one leg on top of the other. He flashes a rakish grin before glancing down at his hands, tugging at his glove.

“Well, you don’t need to stop on my account.”

“ _Raiden_ ,” I let his name out in a breath, my hammering heart calming from the fear spike that had shot through me.

Out of instinct, I reach to pull my covers over me, but my hand stops halfway there, glancing back at the assassin, half shrouded in shadow. His gaze is still averted.

“You know, I _was_ hoping to catch you indecent,” he says, “This is a little more than I was expecting.”

He bites his lip, teeth easing into his plush bottom lip, “Not that I’m complaining.”

And then he turns to me and _winks_.

Each of his action send hot pulses of arousal through me, my body already so close to falling apart due to my handiwork.

With the knowledge that he certainly doesn’t mind, I forgo my attempt to cover myself.

“And to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit oh so late at night?” I asked, rolling over on my side.

Raiden shrugs casually in response, and how his dark eyes shamelessly drink in my body doesn’t escape my notice.

“Do I need a reason?” he questions.

I wonder if it’s boredom that brought him here. Or perhaps loneliness.

“No,” I tell him, realizing it doesn’t matter.

His lashes dip down, kissing his cheek, and he looks ethereal backlit by the moonlight streaming in from the window.

I raise my hand, beckoning him with a finger, “But I do have a reason for you to be here. Come here and _kiss me_.”

He smirks, eyes heavy lidded as he lands gracefully on his feet, jumping off the windowsill.

Knee on the bed, he leans in, and his lips brush along my jawline. I get a handful of his soft hair, and pull him in. His lips crush against mine, and he’s _hot_ against me.

Raiden’s hands eagerly wander my body, I feel them against my chest, my hips, my thighs, anywhere and everywhere.

I break the kiss, panting. His lips hover against mine, so close I am breathing in his air.

I feel him squeeze my thighs, and he looks at me through long lashes.

“You know, I feel bad for interrupting you,” he tells me.

“No you don’t,” I laugh.

“No, I don’t,” he grins, “But--”

He bites his lip again, and even in only the weak moonlight spilling in my room, I can see how flushed his cheeks are.

“Maybe you could use a little help?”

I hum from the back of my throat, running my thumb along his bottom lip, “I _was_ doing just fine on my own.”

I look him up and down, drawing out my pondering even as I feel his hands begin to roam my body again. He can never stay still, never wait for too long.

“But, since you’re here,” I spread my legs open slowly.

It’s a dangerous smile he gives me, one that makes my heart stutter.

And as he lowers himself, tongue darting out to wet his lips, I remember how much I love seeing him there between my legs.

He grabs my legs, and presses a hot kiss to my inner thigh, and trails his lips upwards.

Most of the work already done for him, I am at the mercy of an assassin, as he finishes me off with the same speed and grace as he would a mark.

I press the back of my wrist hard against my mouth, trying in vain to muffle the moan he draws from my lips as my world splinters.

I lie back, back arcing, nails digging into the sheets.

The world hazy, I blink my eyes open slowly, and see that Raiden is already halfway across the room.

Fighting against the lull of sleep tugging at my eyelids, I call after him, “And where are you headed off to?”

He glances over his shoulder, grinning, “Don’t you know I _am_ one to kiss and tell?”

“Running away so soon, it’s like you don’t think that I might want to repay you.”

He just laughs, “You can barely keep your eyes open.”

He makes it back to the windowsill, leaning against it casually, “How about we save _that_ for a rainy day?”

I make a noise of discontentment, and that just makes him chuckle.

“It’ll be better if it’s after you’ve been missing me for a bit,” he tells me, and winks.

And he vanishes out the window, and into the night.

I know I should close the window behind him, but I can’t fight against my body any longer, falling quickly into a deep sleep.

And in the morning, my open window is my only reminder that his visit wasn’t just a dream.


	3. What You’d Do To Me Tonight (Lucien/Non-Binary Main Character)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Blow Job

Perhaps I should be more concerned about a demon pinning me down then I am. 

I do try to pull my wrists free, just to test their hold on me, and find a flicker of delight when their grip tightens. Strong hands hold me firmly down on the bed, my own pressed together above my head, my sinewy body splayed out bare before them. 

Experimentally, I roll my hips, arcing my back up to press against them. Lucien makes a low noise from the back of their throat that sends shivers racing across my body. 

Grinning wickedly up at them, it’s quickly wiped right off my face as they lower themselves, and trace the curve of my neck with their lips, tongue, and _teeth._ I feel the brush of their fangs graze my skin, and it draws a gasp from my lips.

They press a knee between my thighs, and my legs spread open easily. I try to bite back a moan, reeling from the sensation of them working my neck. I tilt my head to the side, giving them better access, and by doing so I also sign away any chance of staying quiet. 

I feel their lips brush against the shell of my ear, their breath just ghosting my skin. They press a kiss in the hollow behind my ear. 

The grip on my wrists slackens, and I pull myself free, propped up on my elbows, staring up at them as they sit up between my legs, their robes pooling around the both of us, the soft fabric feels good against my skin. They tilt my chin up with a golden clawed curled finger, lips twisted into a hungry grin, their eyes heavy lidded. The sight of their fangs sinking in to bite their plush bottom lip makes me swallow hard. 

I shift, the heat blossoming between my legs getting harder to ignore. My fingers flex, aching to touch myself, to do _something_ now that they were free.

I take Lucien’s head in hands, brushing my thumb along the edge of their ear, and it twitches beneath my touch. Leaning in, their lips meet mine in a crushing kiss, my tongue tracing each tooth, running along their fangs. 

My hands slides from their face, down their shoulders, and flat palmed against the bare expanse of their chest, fingers dragging down.

We break apart as I try and catch my breath, panting against them, my forehead against theirs.

They look at me from beneath long lashes, lips parted, the look in their eyes is enough to drive anyone to madness. 

I adjust, and push on their chest tentatively, seeing if they would go back. When they do, I get the feeling I have no say in it either way. But they’re on their back, and I run my hands along their thighs. 

Drawing a long line along their inner thigh with my lips, I take a moment to marvel at their skin, sparkling with a thousand stars but more breathtaking than the night sky. 

“You’re beautiful,” I breathe, the words drawn effortlessly from my lips.

Their ears twitch at the sound of my voice. The quiet laugh from them made my heart do a funny flip in my chest. They look at me, amusement dancing in their bright eyes. I run my hands through their silky dark hair, my fingers brushing lightly against the curve of their horns.

I drag my hands down their body, and they settle on either side of the curve of their hips, their skin warm beneath me. I wet my lips, glancing back up at them. Their legs spread open, I lower myself and lick a long sinful stripe from base to tip along their length, and take them, hollowing my cheek. 

Lucien practically purrs in response, and I go wild with the desire to have them make that sound again.

I glance up at them from between their legs, their gaze sending me reeling. My breathe catches, I want nothing more than I make them feel _good._

My fingers dig into their skin as I work my mouth against them until my lips are red and swollen. I fall into an easy rhythm, pulling them closer to the edge with every motion.

And as they fall apart, their back arcing, I ride through it with them, and lick them clean.

I press a kiss to their inner thigh as they lie back, giving me a languid smile. They beckon me with a curled finger, and I straddle their thigh as they sit up to meet me. Their kiss is hot and lazy, and they take my chin in hand. 

“Good?” I asked, unable to stop a stupid grin from spreading across my face.

They raise a brow, looking amused, “Do you really have to ask? You _always_ make me feel good.”

I hum appreciatively, “I like hearing you say that.”

Their fingers curl against the back of my neck, and I shiver. Their other hand slides down the curve of my body, settling against my waist.

The languorous smile that adorns their face shifts into something decidedly hungry and wicked as they pull me closer, and I know that I’m now well and truly fucked. 


	4. Manic Rhapsody (Raiden/Female Nomad)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Vaginal Sex

“Raiden…”

I let out a sigh, feeling him press beside me, his hand settling on my waist. 

I’m sitting on my bed, adding to my leather bound journal when I felt the bed shift beneath me as he crawled over to me. I had taken him home since he had been exhausted, and we were closer to here than anywhere else.

After he crashed on my bed, I had a few hours to get a few things done, but he was awake now and his hands demand my attention.

He wraps them around me, resting his head on my shoulder, blowing a stray lock of hair out of his eyes. 

“What are you up to?” he asks, and I can hear the smile in his voice.

I flip to a blank page in my journal, “Keeping a log of the Kingdom’s most dastardly secrets, of course.”

He nips at my ear, “You’re writing about me, aren’t you?”

“You can keep telling yourself that.”

He squeezes my waist, his strong arms shifting against my sides. I feel his lips against my neck, and I can’t help but shiver at the feeling. He tugs and sucks on the skin until its turns dark.

Relishing the sensation, I barely notice when he snatches the journal out of my hand, and is practically halfway across the room when I blink back into reality. 

I sputter a laugh, trying to look more put together than I feel. The fact that he can get me so disarmed so quickly is not one that easy to swallow.

I hold out a hand for him to give it back, looking at him expectantly. He makes quite the show of flipping through the pages, fast enough to make me question whether he’s reading anything at all.

Taking a step forward, and wishing I could stop the stupid grin that holds my face captive, Raiden’s lips are twisted up into a playful smirk. He shakes the journal in one hand, and then holds it behind his back.

He throws me a challenging raised brow, and I step forwards as he steps back. I try and grab it, but he’s quick to move it just out of reach.

I roll my eyes, an unfortune habit I’ve picked up from him, “Rai…”

“If you want it, come get it,” he grins teasingly. 

I step closer to him until he’s almost against the wall. This time I don’t make a grab for it, instead dragging my hands down his sides until they settle on his hips, and I pull him against me. 

My lips hover against his for a moment, and his breath catches almost imperceivably. I lean in, crushing my lips against his. One hand still holding onto him, I rake my other hand through his hair, grabbing a fistful of it as he deepens the kiss. I try to not get too lost in it, and instead try and grab my journal away from him as he’s distracted. 

But as I grab the leather bound cover, and try to pull it away, his grip tightens on it. He grins against my lips, a laugh bubbling to the surface.

“Nice try,” he murmurs. 

He holds it out of reach, and uses his other hand to hold me firmly to him. Raiden radiates heat against me, and drags his lips down my neck.

He tosses the journal aside, and in one swift motion picks me up, his hand around my thighs. An undignified sound escapes my lips and I quickly wraps both legs and arms around him to steady me, laughing as I bury my face in his neck. 

We fall onto the bed together, the mattress bouncing with a creak. Legs still wrapped around him, I grab his shirt and pull him against my lips, my fingers carding through his hair.

The kiss is messy, all tongue and teeth and so impossibly _Raiden_ I couldn’t imagine anything else. 

Raiden pulls out of the kiss, and I make a noise of disappointment, already missing the feeling of his lips against mine. 

He looks at me quizzically, his thumbs pressed into the meat of my hips.

“I have no idea where I threw that journal to,” he admits, “It’s not that important, right?”

I can’t help but laugh at his distraction, “I write my errands list in there.” I pat his cheek, grinning, “You can find it for me later.”

He opens his mouth, but I press my finger against his lush lips, effectively silencing him.

“Less talking,” I tell him, “There are better things that mouth could be doing.”

I drag my finger down, and he nips at it playfully, before pulling me back into a kiss that takes my breath away.

His warm hands slip under my shirt, pulling it off of me like he was desperate. The way his hands roam my body, I wonder if he is. 

Our discarded clothing is strewn about my room, and I drag my hands across his chest, littered with scars. I trace one with my fingertip, his body shifting under my touch. I look up to him, and he’s watching me with a softer expression than I was expecting. 

Swallowing hard, I take his arm, fingers ghosting along his skin. I take his fingers, kissing each knuckle. 

His firm, strong thighs straddle me, and I grab each one, pulling myself up to meet him in a kiss. His hands wander the expanse of my back as I drag my lips down his jaw and neck.

Placing both hands on his chest, I push him down onto the bed. He looks up at me through dark lashes, his cheeks pinkish. He bites his bottom lip as I get on top of him, holding the curve of his thigh.

I take a moment to appreciate how he looks beneath me, all tousled hair and flushed skin. His dark eyes gleam in the dim candlelight of my room. I lean forwards, using one arm to brace myself up, and the other to hold his face, brushing my thumb along his cheekbone. I kiss him, softer than before, lips just brushing against his. He swallows, a noticeable bob in his throat. 

I pull back, the corner of my mouth twitching into a smile, “You’re cute.”

He wrinkles his face, “I was hoping for something more than just _cute_.”

I laugh, fonder than I intended, and kiss him again. Our teeth clink together, and I feel his tongue against mine and the grip of his hands against my hips.

And then he draws all thought from my head, until I’m lost in the sensation and pleasure of _him._

We work in harmony, like with so many others things we do. Every touch from him sends my body and mind alight.

I’ve never had a partner like him, no one has ever made me feel the way he does. 

The soft creak of the bed beneath us is the last sound I hear before every sense is driven from me, the only thing I could think about and feel was his body against mine. 

Raiden’s eyes flutter shut, a low and familiar groan escaping his parted lips. His fingertips dig into my waist.

He lets out my name in a husky moan as he falls over the edge, and its enough to send me over with him and my vision goes white.

I half collapse beside him, my hands shaking slightly from exertion. He takes my hand, interlocking our fingers. 

Rolling over on my side to face him, I push a lock of white hair out of his eyes. His eyes are blown black, mouth settled into a fond smile.

I press my forehead against his, his skin even warmer than usual, and close my eyes for a moment, letting out a breathy sigh. 

I wrap my arm around him, holding me close to him. I can feel his breath against my neck.

Opening one eye to look at him, he’s watching with me with another affectionate look. 

“What?” I ask, unable to keep the amusement out of my voice at the way he’s looking at me.

He clears his throat lightly, and shakes his head, “It’s nothing.”

I’m not satisfied with that answer, but I recognize that’s likely all I’ll get out of him, so I just hold him close. 

I feel his lips press against my forehead, and something surge in my heart.


End file.
